


Rapid, Stupid Love

by plutosrose



Series: Triskelion University Faculty [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Lunch Dates, M/M, Office Sex, Self-Esteem, ruined paintings, some covert Sam Wilson/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Yeah, turns out it takes about three weeks for Bucky to realize he's probably in love with Steve.And to get paint all over his thighs while they're having sex in Steve's office.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Triskelion University Faculty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911763
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Rapid, Stupid Love

Alpine was warming up to Steve especially slowly, but Bucky was doing the opposite. He was well aware of the fact that he was falling in rapid, stupid love with Steve Rogers.

Case in point, not only had he had dinner at Steve's house (a tiny one-bedroom that Steve had aggressive plans for remodeling) three times that week, Steve had also gotten in the habit of lingering on the first floor of the physics building on Tuesdays and Thursdays, waiting for him to be done with classes.

"Do you ever teach?" Bucky asked him the first time he saw him sitting on one of the benches there.

"Monday, Wednesday, Friday," Steve grinned at him, and Bucky could have sworn that he felt his heart flutter in his chest. “I thought we could go to lunch.”

Yeah, perfect, Calvin Klein blond Steve Rogers was hanging around his classroom to walk him to lunch. This was the life that he was living now, and Bucky was seriously close to asking Alpine to pinch him every time he got back to the apartment.

“Yeah,” Bucky said finally, trying to protect as much casual interest as possible, “I mean, that is what people do at 12:30 in the afternoon.”

Steve smiled. “Well, let’s go, then.”

Bucky half-expected Steve to loop his arm through his, and was slightly disappointed when he didn’t. He tried to convince himself that he was reading too much into the gesture, but in reality, he knew that he’d be replaying the moment later.

But in all honesty, he’d be replaying every single interaction with Steve, because that was how pretty much every day had gone since he’d met him at the faculty reception before the start of the year.

Because he was falling in rapid, stupid love with him. Christ.

-

“He’s perfect, Sam,” Bucky grumbled when he went over to Sam’s apartment for dinner that night. They’d watched a movie together too, and Bucky had ended up sprawled across the couch with his head in Sam’s lap in the same easy way that he had been cuddling up to him since college. “He’s literally perfect. He waits for me after all of my classes now. That’s just a thing he does, because he’s literally perfect.”

“Yeah, I heard he was perfect the fifth time you said it,” Sam said, patting Bucky on the head.

“He listens. He’s...all vulnerable and shit sometimes. And he’s so talented, holy hell, like his art could be in a gallery. People would probably pay thousands of dollars for it,” Bucky continued, looking up at him. “It just makes literally no sense why he’d want to go out with me. Like if I was him, I’d go out with Nat. I’d go out with Nat so hard.”

Sam snorted. “Nat’s not interested, so I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

“How do you know that she wouldn’t be?” Bucky asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sam shook his head. “I thought this was about your gay white boy pining, not Nat.”

“I’m not gay,” Bucky huffed.

“Okay, your bisexual white boy pining,” Sam corrected, “and anyway, he likes you. He’s been very clear about the fact that he likes you. I don’t get why this is so complicated for you.”

“It is!” Bucky covered his face with his hands. “Like it doesn’t make any sense, and Alpine…”

“Ah, so it’s ask-your-cat-for-advice bad.”

“She gives good advice, Sam.”

“She’s a cat,” Sam huffed, before he shook his head. “Listen, if you want my actual advice, which I can give you because I am _not_ a cat, then maybe you should ask him how he feels.”

“That sounds...complicated,” Bucky squinted at Sam.

“You are literally hopeless.”

-

On Friday morning, he had woken up on the bold side of the bed. He wasn’t certain about Sam’s plan to just straight up ask Steve about his feelings, but he could make a gesture on par with the ones that Steve had already made, right?

He brought up the Triskelion University course catalog on his laptop and saw that Steve was teaching a drawing class until 1:30 p.m. He could show up after, right? Maybe Steve would appreciate it if he was the one to ask him to lunch instead, and if he didn’t, well then maybe that would be the proof he needed to know where Steve actually stood in their relationship.

The studio art building was near the campus center, an airy and open space that was flanked by clusters of large, leafy trees.

"You can do this," he murmured under his breath. If Steve had enough confidence to show up to the physics building unannounced, then surely he could do the same in the studio arts building, right?

He took a deep breath as he opened the door to the building.

The inside of the building was a blinding white, with an abstract sculpture in the middle of the lobby. Almost immediately, his nose was flooded with the smell of paints and clay. It was so strong that it was close to making him dizzy. How did the arts students put up with it?

He sank down on the bench by the sculpture, which was called _Undying Love_. It didn’t particularly look like anything to him, but he had never been particularly artistic.

Steve made him want to understand, though.

Speaking of Steve, he could hear his voice carrying from the classroom that was across the lobby. “For the next class, I’d like to see one hundred gesture drawings. You’re dismissed.”

The loud screech of chairs against the floor, a rustle of students picking up backpacks and closing large sketch pads followed. Bucky hoped that none of his students were in Steve’s class. The last thing that he wanted was for someone to recognize him when he was rapidly turning a very recognizable shade of red.

The students, however, didn’t seem particularly interested in his presence. A couple of them glanced in his direction, but they didn’t seem to know him, and he definitely didn’t recognize them either. He breathed a little easier.

That was until he saw Steve, standing at the threshold of the classroom. “Hey Buck,” he smiled, that same stupid mega-watt smile that made him feel warm and happy. “This is a nice surprise.”

“It is?” Bucky asked, as though he hadn’t made the decision to walk over to the studio art building in time to run into Steve.

“Yeah,” Steve grinned. “I have something that I want to show you.”

Bucky’s stomach felt like it was full of knots. “You do?”

Steve nodded and motioned for him to follow. “Yeah, it’s in my office.”

  
Perfect Calvin Klein blond Steve Rogers, who had thick, calloused hands and a frankly illegal amount of muscles in his arms for an art professor and…

This was just supposed to be a lunch date, but now Bucky couldn’t get his mind off of the way that Steve had held him down the last time that they’d had dinner together.

Shit.

Steve’s office was on the second floor at the end of a long hallway. New professors never got offices in convenient locations, he thought bitterly, remembering his own fourth floor office.

Steve’s office, he thought, was carefully controlled chaos. There was a spot on his desk that had been cleared off for a laptop, with a sketchbook and pencils arranged neatly within arm’s reach. But at the same time, there were paintings leaning against every available surface, some of which very obviously weren’t dry - not to mention that there was also a stack of thick books on a nearby chair that had various types of bookmarks - some looked like scraps of paper, some looked like newspaper, a couple of them even looked like they might be large, pressed flowers.

He was about to investigate further when Steve shoved a piece of paper in his hands.

It was unmistakably him, rendered in pencil, his hair falling softly and framing his face. He could see a hint of a smile, and Alpine--looking just as fluffy as she did in real life, curled up in his lap.

“Is this what you were doing when we were watching Jurassic Park last weekend?” he breathed, because it’s the only thing that he can think of saying, because the words he needed to point out that this wasn’t exactly the sexy drawing that Steve had implied he wanted and was strangely more personal and intimate weren’t coming to him.

“This is really good,” he managed in a strangled tone, before he looked over at Steve, who was blushing now. Christ, why was Steve Rogers of all people blushing in this scenario?

Steve took a deep breath. “I still want to draw you properly, but I thought you might want to have it.”

Bucky couldn’t stop looking at the drawing - and when he looked back at Steve, he was blushing even deeper. “I--” he began, before the words died on his lips.

To say that things escalated after that would be an understatement.

Then again, trying to explain literally anything about Steve Rogers felt like an understatement.

There was too much teeth and tongue in the kiss, but Bucky couldn’t have cared less, not when Steve was pulling him close and practically growling against his lips.

Steve crowded him against the desk, strong hands holding his waist. When Steve broke the kiss to nip at his jaw, he smirked up at him in a way that he instinctively knew was trouble.

Steve ran his hands down his sides. For a moment, he looked as though he was about to say something, when he leaned in again to kiss him, open-mouthed, feral, and absolutely wanting.

“Steve,” Bucky murmured as Steve peppered kisses against his neck, as he had a realization. “We’re in your office.”

“Yeah,” Steve grinned, and a shiver went up Bucky’s spine. “Door locks and I don’t have windows.”

When Steve went to lock the door to prove his point, Bucky was unable to stop a small gasp from escaping his lips.

“What if a student comes by?” Bucky asked feebly, before Steve shook his head.

“They won’t.”

"Do professors in the art department even have office hours?"

"We most certainly do. But no, nobody will come by now.”

Anxiety ebbing, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and leaned back into the kiss for a few more seconds, before he turned him abruptly and unceremoniously yanked his pants down his hips.

When Steve pressed him down against his desk, rucking up his shirt to press kisses along his back, Bucky felt positively electric.

“Holy fuck,” Bucky moaned out, dimly aware of the paint that was now all over his legs.

He heard a packet being opened and raised an eyebrow.

“Were you thinking about us fucking in your office?” Bucky gasped. It was such a heady thought he felt a little dizzy.

“I like to be prepared,” Steve chuckled, and before he could get another word out, he felt a finger rubbing against his hole before slipping inside him.

He probably would have lost the ability to stand up at that point if Steve hadn’t been pressed so close to him. “You going to get on with it or what?” he asked, resting his head against the desk. “I’m not going to be able to keep standing.”

Steve chuckled again. “You know, it’s kind of fun when you get a little pushy.”

Bucky was surprised that he was able to get out, “I could do that--” before he felt another finger, definitely rocking against his prostate. “I swear to God Steve, if you don’t stick your dick in me right now I am going to jerk off in your office.”

“Not much of a threat, Buck,” and honestly Bucky could tell he was smirking, and kind of hated how much he liked it.

Steve’s hands abandoned his hips for a brief moment. He took a deep breath when he heard the crinkle of a condom being opened. Because this was happening. This was happening, and he had to find some way to not have an utter heart attack standing there.

Steve held his hips so tightly that Bucky found himself hoping that there would be bruises later. “Christ Buck, _you are beautiful._ ”

He pushed inside him, bottoming out with a groan. For a second, Bucky could barely feel anything aside from those soft and reverent words. As Steve began to move, they drifted into the back of his mind to make a home for themselves.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Bucky murmured before he could stop himself. “Make me take it.” He’d had other words in his brain, but as Steve continued to snap his hips, he just kept babbling the same thing over and over again.

It wasn’t completely comfortable to keep bumping up against Steve’s desk, but he also found he didn’t care.

“Yeah that’s good, you’re so good, Buck,” Steve murmured as he pulled him back and wrapped a hand around his cock.

Bucky let his head loll back as pleasure coiled in his abdomen. “Don’t you dare stop,” he groaned, letting himself fully relax and just _feel_ and not think about how he was definitely getting come all over Steve’s desk.

Steve sunk his teeth in his neck and he practically _howled_ , and for the first time, Steve clamped a hand over his mouth. “Didn’t say this place was soundproof, Buck,” he chuckled.

When he let go of him, Bucky looked down and cringed at the amount of paint that was now on his legs, before making a face at the painting. It was a sunset, all swirls of bright reds and pinks and blues, but now it looked more like just a swirl than an actual sunset.

“Is anyone going to miss that painting?” Bucky gestured to the outline of his legs on the canvas. “I definitely ruined it.”

“That was one of mine. If anything, I think you made it better,” Steve grinned wickedly, and Bucky felt that same flutter in his chest.

“Yeah?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow at him. “You have any other paintings that might need my thighs all over them?”

Steve snorted, before running his hands up and down his sides in a way that made a shiver go up his spine. “I can think of a couple.”

-

“Anyway, and then we had sex--”

Sam held up a hand. “I do not need to know.”

“But it’s integral to the story.” Bucky pouted.

“It most certainly is not,” Sam countered.

“I think I’m in love with him.”

“You have literally known him for three weeks.”

“Sam, you don’t understand, he’s _perfect_ , it would probably be literally impossible to _not_ fall in love with him.”

“Uh huh,” Sam gave him a disapproving look before taking another sip of his coffee.

“What about you, you seeing anyone?”

Sam nearly choked on his coffee. “Uh, no.”

Bucky eyed him suspiciously, but before he was able to ask again, he got a text from Steve.

He nearly beamed reading the text, wasting no time in composing a response.

He completely missed the nervous look on Sam’s face.


End file.
